WCKD Game
by muji.chan
Summary: "L'ignorance mène à la peur, la peur mène à la haine et la haine mène à la violence. Et nous on ne savait même plus qui on était" De nos jours, seul une poignée d'individu résiste au virus BRAISE et même eux doivent se battre pour vivre. On tombe malade, on souffre, on meurt. Ou on tue. Et c'est cette alternative que WICKED a choisi.
1. Chapter 1

_« Il est 6h40 et vous êtes bien sur DenverNews ! Sans plus attendre, les nou* »_

Dans un grognement las, je me dépêtrais de mes couvertures et saisie mon téléphone.

-Aris?

-Ouais?

Je me dirigeais d'un pas lent dans mon salon. Une grande pièce lumineuse, avec une cuisine ouverte à l'américaine et le strict minimum pour se loger.

-Salut Thomas !

-Faut vraiment que je pense à récupéré mon double de clef.

Aris était affalé sur mon canapé. Il portait son habituelle jean marron, un chemise clair sous un polo bleu marine et ses chaussures cirées foncées.

-Tu sais que t'es déjà en retard ? Tu commence à 7h Thomas.

-Tu commence aussi à 7h, raillais-je

-Non, je lui lançais un regard surpris, j'ai rendez-vous avec la Chancelière à 8h.

La Chancelière, Ava Paige. Égérie de WICKED, et ma patronne. Elle nous avait proposé un poste il y a maintenant 6 ans dans une des branches de WICKED et c'est ici qu'on s'était connu Aris et moi.

Aris continuait de déblatérer sur les multiples possibilités auquel pourrait aboutir cet entretien, pendant que je courais d'un bout à l'autre de mon appart en me préparant.

...

Sept heure tapante sonnait alors que je finissais de préparer mes affaires. Je me dirigeai d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, Aris sur mes tallons. On discutait vivement sur le trajet -il discutait et moi j'hochais de temps en temps la tête- à travers les rues de Denver qui étaient peuplée de monde et d'agitation malgré l'heure matinale. Une dizaines de minutes plus tard, on arrivait devant l'imposante bâtisse de WICKED. Un immense building, la rue se reflétait sur la devanture en verre et une immense entrée était surplombée de l'enseigne de la boîte. Une fois en haut des quelques marches, chacun passa respectivement son badge et la porte s'ouvrit dans un sifflement sonore.

L'intérieur était tapissée des murs blanc immaculé, des dalles de marbres au sol, des écrans de part et d'autre du vaste hall d'entrée diffusaient les infos. On pressa le pas jusqu'à l'ascenseur devant nous avant de s'engouffrer dedans.

-Tu sais, repris Aris plus doucement, je crois que je vais demander à Teresa de sortir avec moi. La fin de ça phrase fut presque murmurer.

Le jour de notre arrivée, Teresa fut la personne qui avait dut nous prendre en charge et elle avait tout de suite tapé dans l'œil d'Aris. Il était rapidement devenue très proches et Aris envisageait depuis quelques mois de sortir avec elle. Teresa était une femme magnifique, des cheveux noirs retombés en boucles sur ces épaules, elle avait des yeux bleus étincelant et une fines bouches roses contrastant sur son teint clair. Elle était à peine plus âgée que moi et avait un caractère bien trempé.

-Si tu continues d'hésiter c'est un autre qui finira par sortir avec elle, peut être même que c'est déjà le cas, finis-je en ricanant.

Il grogna de frustration puis recommença à parler de la belle brune. On aurait dit un adolescent en émois en ce moment. Je lui jetais un regard désabusé alors qu'on arrivait enfin à mon étage. Je descendit en saluant rapidement Aris de la main avant que l'ascenseur ne se referme et partit d'un pas rapide vers mon bureau. Les salles de travailles était disposés de tel sorte à se que chaque bureau soit aligné par rangés sur toute la longueur de la salle.

-Tu sais que sa sert à rien de te cacher. On a tous vu que t'étais en retard, retard qui ne manquera pas d'être signalé au passage.

Je tournai la tête pour apercevoir une jeune femme brune, élancée, dans un tailleur noir redessinant ces hanches fines et un tas de paperasse entre les mains.

-S'il te plaît Brenda, c'est mon troisième retard et si j'en ais encore un j'aurai des emmerdes, la suppliais-je

-Thomas, Thomas, Thomas…sifflât-elle, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi…

-Ce que tu veux.

-Cool ! Tient, voilà pour toi ! s'exclama-t-elle en me tendant un bout de papier.

Une liste de course.

-Tu savais que j'allais arriver en retard…grognais-je

-Ce soir on vient chez toi avec Teresa et Aris. Tu n'auras qu'a tout préparer. Elle avait un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

-C'est de la triche !

-A ce soir Thomas ! dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Je fourrais rageusement le papier dans ma poche et entreprit enfin de me mettre au travail.

…

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que Aris était à son rendez-vous. Et deux heures que je travaillais sur le même TRIALS qui touchait presque à sa fin.

« Message à tous les employés, par mesure de sécurité nous fermons toutes les entrées du bâtiment pour une durée indéterminées. Nous vous prions de ne pas utiliser les sorties de secours. En vous remerciant »

Le haut-parleur se tut plongeant la pièce dans un silence de mort. Quelques secondes passèrent avant qu'un bruit de foule ne s'élèvent depuis la rue faisant presque trembler les bais-vitrées.

Malgré l'agitation extérieur tout le monde retourna à ça tâche sans broncher. J'ouvris discrètement une page internet et mis les infos.

« _Une nouvelle altercation entre des manifestants et un des effectifs de WICKED a lieu en ce moment même dans la ville de Denver comme vous pouvez le voir derrière nous_ »

Une foule de personne se heurté aux agents de sécurités tentant vainement d'accéder au bâtiment. Tous avaient l'air épuisé, sale, certains furieux, d'autres désespérés. Des enfants tentaient tant bien que mal de se sortir de cette masse compacte, des vieillards hurlaient comme des damnés, d'autre brandissaient des pancartes toutes plus insultantes et révoltantes.

-C'est affreux comme spectacle.

-oui.

Teresa. Elle se tenait derrière mon épaule et regarder la vidéo avec une expression impassible.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les gens réagissent comme ça. On fait tout pour les aider et ils nous remercient en nous méprisant. On met du temps, de l'énergie, des vies à profits pour se faire insulter par les personnes qui recevront elles-mêmes se traitement. J'haussai le ton sur ces derniers mots, c'était tellement contradictoire !

-Tu ne comprends pas leur agissement, ils ne comprennent pas nos méthodes, souffla-t-elle.

Une femme venait de se faire violemment repousser contre la foule soulevant une nouvelle vague de haine et d'altercation.

-Bon et sinon, apparemment on fait un apéro chez toi ce soir ! elle avait éteint la vidéo et c'était retournée vers moi.

-Ouais, Brenda m'a légèrement forcé la main, ruminais-je

-En même temps tu lui dois bien ça , ricana-t-elle, bon j'dois y aller, on se voit se soir.

Elle se décala et reparti d'un pas pressé. Je retournai à mon travail.

...

-Aller Thomas ! C'est rien !

La journée s'était fini un peu plus tôt, Thomas était allé faire les courses et avait accueilli ces amis chez lui dans la soirée. Et il se faisait actuellement supplier par Teresa pour prendre « juste une peu » d'alcool en lui présentant un shoot pur de vodka. Brenda s'activé à faire un apéro en lançant quelques piques à Thomas.

-Comment ça s'est passé ton rendez-vous d'ailleurs, Aris ? lança Teresa

-Mmh bien, bien. Vraiment super.

-D'accord… Bon et sinon deviné quoi ? continua la jeune fille.

-Ils vont faire un TRIALS, ici, à Denver !

-Sérieusement ! Mais ça veut dire qu'on pourra analyser les résultats sur place et faire nos propres simulations ! C'est génial ! Je m'étais exclamé presque en criant et les autres semblé partager mon avis exprimant plus ou moins joyeusement leur contentement.

Ouais, ça serait génial.

... ... ...

Avec du retard voici le chapitre . Que dire... Franchement je pensais que se serait beaucoup plus raté que ça donc je suis plutôt contente, mais ce sont vos avis qui compte. Je sais que pour le moment on ne concentre que sur Thomas et son entourage mais ne vous en faîte pas la cavalerie arrive dans pas longtemps. En revanche vu que en tant qu'écrivain je connais mon histoire par cœur, chaque actions et chaque intrigues dites-moi si il y a des éléments qui ne sont pas clair ou des passages que vous ne comprenez pas. Sur ce on se retrouve au chapitre 2


	2. Chapter 2

Un TRIALS. Un projet médical organisé par WICKED qui vise à développer un vaccin contre BRAISE, un virus mortel qui s'attaque au cerveau, en stimulant le système nerveux et analyser ces capacités.

Ça, c'est ce qu'on présente aux gens. Mais en réalité, c'est un petit peu différent.

Un bâtiment est choisi, on y regroupe plusieurs personnes et le lieu est mis en quarantaine. Sur le groupe de sujets certaines sont immunisées, d'autres non. Le but étant qu'à la fin il ne reste plus que des Immunes, les participants s'entretuent jusqu'à se que WICKED annonce la fin du TRIALS.

WICKED a ainsi crée un dispositif permettant de transmettre le vaccin d'un individu à un autre au péril du donneur : un TRANSPLAT. Une immense seringue qui pompe le sang et le sépare du sérum pour pouvoir se l'injecter, on est ensuite immunisé. La science ne sait pas fabriquer cette substance, le seul moyen restant étant ainsi de tuer pour l'obtenir.

Ça, c'est la vérité. Aussi sombre soit elle, c'est notre seule solution.

* * *

-J'en peux plus, c'est la dernière fois que je fais une soirée avec vous.

Les quatre collègues étaient tous rentré chez eux en fin de soirée et s'étaient retrouvé dans les bureaux de WICKED se matin. Tous plus fatigué les uns que les autres.

Chacun avait rejoins son poste en se saluant.

-Eh Aris, lança Thomas sur ça gauche.

Aris se tourna vers lui.

-Vu que t'as eu rendez-vous avec la Chancelière et qu'apparemment y a un nouveau TRIALS ici, t'aurais pas un truc à me dire.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Ça va être la même chose que d'habitude sauf que cette fois se sera plus simple à gérer c'est tout.

-Wow okay c'est bon pas la peine de sortir es griffes. Je pensais qu'il allait de foutre comme chef de projet c'est tout.

-Mh.

Le blond se contenta de grogner sous le regard surpris de Thomas. Ils s'installèrent à leurs bureaux respectifs et commencèrent à travailler.

* * *

-Pouah, j'en peux plus ! brailla Thomas en s'étirant. Ça va faire trois heures que je suis sur le même mec, j'en peux plus !

-Tu veux dire que t'as réussi à rester plus de deux minutes concentrer sur quelqu'un ? Bravo Tom, félicitation, ta première relation longue. Lâchât Aris les yeux toujours collés à son ordinateur

-Ferme un peu ta gueule tu veux.

-Ouais j'y penserai. Café ?

-très subtile le changement de sujet, ricana le brun, mais j'veux bien.

-J'y vais.

Thomas recommença à pianoter sur son clavier pendant plusieurs minutes. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, Thomas se dit que peut être que Aris n'avait pas était promus chef de projet. Si ça se trouve il avait peut-être même été rétrogradé. L'estomac de Thomas se noua en pensant que son meilleur ami pourrait avoir des ennuis et qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé.

« Secteur 71526483, je suis la Chancelière Ava Paige »

L'activité cessa vite dans le couloir. Une annonce par hautparleur. Tout le monde tendait l'oreille. Plusieurs chuchotements persistés toujours se doutant surement que cette annonce devait surement concerner le futur projet à Denver.

« Aujourd'hui, en ce 26 janvier, je vous annonce le début du TRIALS. »

Le silence. Rapidement suivit par des grincements sonores provenant de tout le bâtiment. Des regards de surprises et d'étonnement se tourner vers les issues. Les bais vitrées se recouvraient d'un store épais ne laissant même pas filtrer la lumière. Les portes des ascenseurs se refermaient une à une, obligeant le personnelle à en sortir. Une mise en quarantaine.

« Vous êtes actuellement 250 individus dans cet effectif et seulement dix possède le vaccin. Ainsi dix transplat sont à votre disposition. Le TRIALS ne s'arrêtera que quand il ne restera que dix Immunes. Chacun de vous connaît les règles. Bonne chance et n'oubliez pas, WICKED est bon. »

Le grincement du dernier store raisonna finalement dans le silence. Tous les visages étaient penchés en l'air, dans l'espoir d'entendre le haut-parleur diffuser une dernière annonce comme quoi il s'agissait d'une erreur. Mais rien ne vint.

Comme une annonce du commencement des épreuves, un hurlement fendit l'air. Une jeune femme courait dans les couloirs en criant à tue-tête. Elle percuta finalement une fenêtre avant de s'effondrer au sol, le front sanguinolent. La panique gagna peu à peu l'assemblée qui finit par s'agiter tout autant que l'avais fait la jeune femme. Les gens hurlaient, couraient ou tentaient de partir par n'importe quelle issue.

-Thomas !

Thomas tourna vivement la tête pour apercevoir un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge, la peau sombre, la carrure musclée, lui faisant des signes de l'autre côté du couloir.

-Fry ?

-Bouge de là abrutie ! cria ce dernier en arrivant à la hauteur de Thomas. Faut qu'on se barre d'ici avant que tout le monde pète un câble ! dit-il essayant de couvrir la cohue alentour.

Il attrapa rapidement le poignet du brun et se dirigea vers les escaliers sud. Dans les couloirs, ce fut le même spectacle que dans la salle précédente. Tout le monde se dirigé vers les sorties de secours aux différents étages. Fry jura rageusement en voyant les nuées de gens se précipiter dans les escaliers. Thomas peiné à assimiler ce qu'il se passé. Une compagnie de WICKED…soumise à leur propre test. S'en était presque risible.

-Thomas ! réveil-toi bon sang ! On doit rejoindre le troisième étage !

-Pourquoi le troisième ? répondis le brun, reprenant conscience des évènements et de l'urgence de la situation

-Parce que y aura forcément moins de monde, si tous les gens cherchent à descendre au rez-de-chaussée y aura plus personnes dans les étages et on aura la paix le temps de trouver un plan.

Il semblait terrifier. Et pourtant, il arrivait à garder un minimum de sang-froid. Thomas l'avait connu deux ans auparavant et l'avait surtout apprécié pour son calme et son sens de l'humour.

-Mais dans ce cas-là, autant aller au dernière étage.

-Faut une carte pour accéder au dernier étage et je l'ai perdu. Dit-il en jetant un œil dans la cage d'escalier

-Sérieusement ? Mais t'es un secrétaire, t'es censé avoir toutes les cartes avec toi !

-Excuse-moi mais prendre mon porte-carte quand on m'annonce que je suis en danger de mort c'est pas ma priorité ! s'énerva-t-il

Il avait raison. Thomas se calma deux minutes puis décida qu'il vaudrait mieux avoir un plan. Ils se mirent dans un coin évitant le flux de personnes. Fry avoua qu'il devait d'abord aller chercher des gens qui se trouver au second. Ils convinrent que Thomas irait chercher les cartes et qu'ils se retrouveraient au troisième par la suite.

-Eh, Thomas…Fais gaffe à toi. Dit-il sérieux

-Ouais toi aussi.

Ils s'élancèrent chacun de leur coté à travers les couloirs à présent vide. Les salles étaient sens dessus dessous. Thomas récupéra quelques affaires au passage, un sac à dos, un mug de café, ces dossiers puis repartie rapidement dans un couloir. Il arpentait les escaliers traversant plusieurs étages. Il croisa certains de ces collègues qu'il crut ne pas reconnaître tellement ils étaient dans un état second. C'était incompréhensible. En travaillant chez WICKED il était certain de ne pas être soumis aux épreuves de ceux-ci. Ils avaient besoin d'eux, de lui en tout cas après tout le travail qu'il avait fourni et…

-Toi là.

Thomas s'arrêta brusquement au croisement d'un couloir. Un flingue poster sur ça tempe.

-Pose ton sac et mets les mains derrière la tête.

Le brun n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

-Je t'ais dit de poser ton sac ! hurla son assaillant

Il s'exécuta. Le jeune homme en face de lui shoota dedans avant de se rapprocher de Thomas.

-Je t'ais jamais vu ici. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? souffla celui-ci

-La ferme.

-Ecoute, on est en quarantaine ici, qui que tu sois t'es dans la merde. Insista-t-il

-Je sais très bien se qu'il se passe. Répliqua l'autre en lui liant les mains derrière le dos

-Ah bon ? et je peux savoir qui tu es pour le savoir ? il aurait presque ricané si la situation n'était pas aussi dramatique

-Je suis un résistant. Et je m'appelle Newt.


	3. Chapter 3

-Un résistant, rien que ça ? s'étonna Thomas

-Ça vaut toujours mieux que d'être un salopard comme ceux de ton espèce.

-On est pas des salopards on est des scientifiques ! Les plus gros connards dans cette cause ces ceux qui nous empêchent de sauver ce monde !

-Ah oui ?! parce que pour toi enfermer des gens pour qu'ils s'entretuent c'est sauver le monde comme tu dis ?! répliqua le jeune homme

Thomas se renfonça un peu plus dans le mur après cette réflexion.

-C'est un prix à payer pour sauver l'humanité. Fit-il finalement bien plus calme

-Et bien le prix est trop élevé.

Newt se laissa glisser contre un mur en face de Thomas. Le brun examina rapidement le gars devant lui, un grand blond qui le dépassait de quelques bons centimètres, il n'avait pas particulièrement le visage dur mais il n'exprimait que de la colère. Et de l'épuisement. Ces vêtements étaient vieux, sombres et sales. Ils contrastaient avec la pâleur de sa peau.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me fixer ?

-Tu pourrais arrêter de me pointer ce flingue dessus ?

-Non

-T'as ta réponse.

Les deux jeunes hommes se jaugeaient du regard jusqu'à se que Newt reporte son attention sur le sac que transporté Thomas. Il l'attrapa et commença à le vider.

-hé, touches pas à ça ! grogna le jeune homme

Newt lui jeta un regard désabusé avant de reprendre sa fouille. Il s'empara de plusieurs dossiers papier qu'il analysa rapidement, puis se saisit de la clef USB. Il la brancha à une petite machine, pas plus grande qu'un paquet de cigarette, qui émit un bip sonore.

« C'est bon Newt on a tout »

Thomas releva la tête à se grésillement. Le jeune homme tenait un talkie-walkie écoutant chaque transmission qui passé.

« On vient te chercher et on repart illico »

-Reçu, répondit vivement le blond.

-Tu m'abandonne ? Dommage, juste quand je commençais à t'apprécier.

-C'est pas réciproque.

-Tu vas faire quoi de ces dossiers ? lâchât Thomas plus sombrement

-On va les analyser et faire en sorte de monter une opération pour éviter que toute cette mascarade de TRIALS ne continue. Dit-il en prenant le sac à dos

-Ca c'est hors de question !

Thomas balança ces jambes vers l'avant percutant Newt qui alla s'écraser à moitié sur le brun.

-Putain mais tu peux pas te tenir tranquille toi !

-Dégage connard !

Newt maintenait Thomas au sol qui ne cessait de se débattre. Ayant les mains liées il poussa sur ces jambes pour expulser le blond plus loin dans le couloir. Newt se releva en titubant, saisit son arme et la pointa sur Thomas.

-Vas-y tires si tu peux !

-J'en ais tué des centaines comme toi ! Un de plus ne change rien !

-Alors tires ! Y en aura cent autres comme moi qui continueront à protéger le monde de vos manifestations à deux balles !

Newt décocha un point à Thomas qui s'affala un peu plus au sol. L'impact résonna faiblement dans le couloir avant de laisser le silence planer entre les deux jeunes hommes.

-Nos manifestations ont sauvé bien plus de gens que toutes les opérations que vous avez mené. Cracha-t-il amère

Thomas lui jeta un regard furieux. Ils se tendirent brusquement en entendant des pas résonner entre les murs.

-Ah Newt t'es là ! Envoie ta position la prochaine fois ça m'évitera de retourner tout le bât…c'est qui lui ?

Un autre garçon venait s'arrêter brusquement à l'extrémité du couloir. Il semblait un petit peu plus âgés que les deux autres, le visage typé asiatique et la carrure plus imposante que les deux jeunes hommes.

-C'est personne. Bon on y va Minho, cet endroit me fout la gerbe, grogna-t-il finalement

Ledit Minho jeta un regard interrogatif à Thomas qui l'analysa tout aussi surprit. Le brun comprit rapidement que le nouveau venu était du côté des manifestants ne serait-ce que par sa dégaine. Il prit lui aussi son talkie walkie et commença à faire un léger rapport sur la situation. Les deux commencèrent à s'éloigner laissant Thomas se débattre avec ces liens comme une chiffonnière.

Un instant de latence. Un sifflement fendit l'air. Le monde se figea autour des trois individus, quand le sol se mit à trembler.

-C'est pas vrais …Murmura Thomas

Les vitres explosèrent d'un seul coup. La structure elle-même vibrait et les murs se fissuraient à chaque secousse plus violente que les précédentes. Thomas s'était plaqué au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même pour se protéger des débris. Newt et Minho s'étaient écartés des fenêtres et étaient à genoux le visage masqué par leurs bras.

-Putain mais il se passe quoi là bordel ! hurla Newt pour se faire entendre.

Une violente explosion répondit à sa question. Suivit de plusieurs autres se rapprochant toutes de plus en plus rapidement de leur position.

-Newt faut se barrer ! Et au plus vite parce que je suis pas sûre qu'un disque dur grillé intéresse vraiment le Bras Droit !

Newt acquiesça vivement avant de se relever, imité par son ami, et de partir dans les allées.

-Newt !

Ledit blond se retourna pour croiser le regard paniqué de Thomas à l'extrémité du couloir.

-Vient m'aider ! Newt resta figé sur ses jambes, je peux vous aider ! Je connais cet endroit par cœur et je peux accéder à un endroit sûr ! Je peux vous servir de guide mais par pitié viens m'aider !

Newt jeta un regard à Minho qui venait de prendre un nouveau tournant à gauche. Il reporta son regard sur Thomas. Les explosions se faisaient de plus en plus proches et bientôt l'endroit où il se trouvait serai un immense tas de ruine.

-Et puis merde…

Il s'élança auprès de Thomas qui le remercia maintes fois et s'attela à couper les liens avec un petit canif. Les pieds déliés il commença à trancher la corde maintenant les mains du brun. Une nouvelle explosion retentit. Bien plus forte. Bien plus proche. De l'autre côté du corridor, juste en face.

Et la prochaine serai pour eux. Newt découpa plus rageusement encore les cordes et se maudit de les avoir autant serré.

\- Newt, à quoi tu joues ! Découpes ça! marmonna Thomas

-Parce que J'ai l'air de m'amuser pour toi là ! C'est bon ! Maintenant cours !

Ils se relevèrent en quatrième vitesse et dérapèrent maladroitement sur les débris. Le vibrement s'intensifia avant que le couloir explose enfin, juste dans leur dos.

-T'arrêtes pas ! Cria Newt

Le sol se dérobait sous leur pied de même que les murs s'effondraient sur leur passage. Les flammes rongeaient la structure et gagnaient rapidement du terrain. Thomas aperçu un local d'entretient et pria intérieurement que la porte ne soit pas fermée à clef. Un coup d'œil à Newt lui fit comprendre que lui aussi l'avait remarqué. Arrivé à la hauteur de leur refuge de fortune, la panique les gagna.

-C'est fermé ! grogna Newt

-Dégage ! Thomas s'agenouilla devant la serrure, et s'attela à la crocheter.

Newt jetait des regards paniqués vers les flammes qui inondaient maintenant presque tout le couloir, pressant Thomas au passage. Le brun grogna de frustration avant de pousser un petit cri de réjouissance. C'était ouvert. Newt n'attendit pas plus longtemps pour enfoncer la porte et Thomas avec. Ils s'écrasèrent au sol et le blond ferma violemment la porte du pied. Quelques flammèches tentèrent de passer par le dessous de la porte, Thomas calfeutra d'un vieux torchon de serpillière humide.

-Ok donc maintenant y en a un des deux qui reste éveillé pour surveiller, c'est clair ? s'époumona le blond

-Pourquoi tu veux qu'on surveille ? Les flammes vont bien finir par s'éteindre en plus le bâtiment est équipé d'un système anti-incendie.

-C'est pas le feu qui m'inquiète. On est pas seul à cet étage et les explosions vont surement rameuter des collègues en quête de matériels.

-Hein ? Tu plaisantes ? On parle bien de mes collègues de bureau soit des scientifiques tout à fait respecta…

-Bon écoute moi bien tocard de merde ! Newt saisie brutalement le col du brun pour le plaquer au mur. Tes collègues sont en danger de mort, tu es en danger de mort et je suis en danger de mort ! Et le seul moyen de survivre c'est de tuer les autres entre-autre en utilisant des bombes ! Alors arrête de croire que tout le monde est au pays de bisounours ! On est déjà mort là !

Thomas était pétrifié. Il ne réagit que quand Newt le lâcha brusquement contre le mur. C'est vrai. Il était déjà mort. Si WICKED organisé les TRIALS il n'avait cependant pas le droit d'agir directement dans les épreuves, donc c'était forcément un de ces collègues qui avait utilisé des explosifs. Mais comment pouvait-on tuer de sang-froid autant de personne ? _C'est un prix à payer_. Ces propres paroles raisonnèrent difficilement dans sa tête. Le prix de leur vie pour celle des autres. Exactement le même discourt que celui qu'il tenait avant.

-Minho est-ce que tu me reçois ?

Thomas tourna lentement la tête vers Newt. Il transmettait un message. Mais aucune réponse ne lui parvint.

-Je répète, est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ? réitéra Newt.

Un nouveau grésillement. Newt jura rageusement en tentant d'arranger un tant soit peu l'antenne de son talkie-walkie.

« Oui Newt on te reçois »

-Oh putain merci Clint ! J'ai perdu la communication avec Minho, je vous envoie ma position et vous rappliquez ! J'ai récupérer des infos et…

« On peut pas venir Newt »

Newt pâlît brusquement. Comment ça ils pouvaient pas venir ? Ils étaient entrés, il suffisait juste de sortir alors pourquoi…

-Les bombes… souffla-t-il

Un grésillement sourd raisonna dans le petit local.

« L'équipe du Bras Droit sur place à dégagé vite fait après avoir tout fait sauter. Ils n'ont pas voulu prendre le risque de se faire voir. En plus on a fait exploser depuis l'intérieur mais la structure extérieure n'a rien eu »

-Attend comment ça la « structure extérieur » ?

« …WICKED tapissé toute la façade par un alliage qu'on peut pas détruire, comme une coquille »

Thomas pensa immédiatement au volet qui avait recouvert les fenêtres quelques heures plus tôt. Enfaîte ça avait recouvert toute la surface de la bâtisse !

-Mais si on peut pas accéder à l'immeuble de l'extérieur, comment vous avez fait passer les bombes à l'intérieur ? sa voix trembler alors qu'il commencé à comprendre le cheminement de leur projet

« Alby, Ben et Marie se sont portés volontaires… »

Des bombes humaines. Evidemment, que valent trois vies aux yeux de leur organisation pour perpétuer leur manifestation ?

-Clint…Tu es où ? Newt tremblait lamentablement.

« A l'extérieur, je rejoindrai le Bras Droit dans une heure pour leur faire un compte-rendu de la situation. Je suis vraiment désolé Newt je sais à quel point tu étais proche de Alby et… »

-Non, non ça va… je vous recontacte dés que possible pour vous transmettre des infos.

« Ok »

La transmission se coupa. Thomas qui était resté silencieux depuis le début osa jeter un regard vers Newt. Il avait l'air abattue. Mais au lieu de ressentir de la peine ou de la compassion se fut un sentiment de satisfaction. Une victoire amère et répugnante aux yeux du brun. Mais beaucoup trop réjouissante.

-Ce sont qui les salopards maintenant ? nd

-Tait-toi s'il te plaît. dit-il la voix tremblante de colère

-Tu t'es décarcassé pour entrer et récupéré de malheureux dossier sur un TRIALS bientôt finit qui plus est dans un autre pays, risqué ta vie sous des bombes alliés pour finalement être abandonner pour crever chez l'ennemie. S'en est presque drôle tellement c'est ridicule. Ricana Thomas le visage sombre

-Tu ne sais rien de tout les actions qu'on a menées et de tous les sacrifices qu'on a fait pour arrêter votre massacre ! Si ton organisation avait agit avec un minimum d'humanisme on n'en serait pas là toi comme moi !

Newt reprit sa respiration après cette tirade. Thomas le fixait, le regard haineux.

-Mon organisation me sacrifie pour trouver un remède pour sauver les gens de ton espèce. Vous vous servez à quoi à part détruire tout notre travail sans rien proposer de mieux en échange?

-Va te faire foutre.

...

Alors alors alors, vous pouvez me tuer pour le retard mais si vous le faîtes faudra attendre ma résurrection pour le le prochain chapitre soit encore plus longtemps.

Sinon pour ce chapitre, il sert essentiellement de tremplin pour le vive du sujet et ça va être le cas de plusieurs chapitres juste histoire d'amorcer l' me relisant je m'aperçois que l'enchainement des actions se fait plutôt rapidement et en un chapitre vous avez deux à trois rebondissements, si vous trouvez que les actions ne sont pas cohérentes entre elles faites-m'en part. Je conçois aussi que plusieurs éléments ne sont pas expliqué ici tout comme de nouveaux personnages pas encore présenté, patiente, la suite arrive...

Et pas plus tard que dans le chapitre 4 où j'espère vous voir.

Salut.


	4. Chapter 4

« …et n'oubliez pas, WICKED est bon. »

L'écho du dernier mot raisonna dans le bureau. Une vaste pièce au mur blanc, une large table trônant au centre de la salle et plusieurs sièges disposé de part et d'autre. Une femme était assise sur l'un d'eux, élancée, les cheveux blond ramené en un chignon serré et les traits tirés par la fatigue.

-C'était un magnifique discourt d'entrer cette fois encore Chancelière Ava Paige. C'était le fameux TRIALS japonais ? Un pays magnifique…

Un homme d'un certain âge s'approcha lentement de la place où se trouvait ladite Chancelière. Droit, pourvu d'un col roulé surmonté d'une veste en cuir trop serré, il s'arrêta à la hauteur du fauteuil en velours beige.

-Néanmoins je vous ais sentie quelques peu stressé. Y aurait-il un problème ? Continu a-t-il près de son oreille

-Janson, vous n'avez pas réussi votre mission, une fois encore. Lâcha-t-elle platement

-Je vous demande pardon ? Sans vouloir vous manquez de respect tout le monde ici mets les bouchés double pour aboutir à vos projets et aucune erreurs notable ne m'a été rapporté.

-Cinq individus indésirables ont réussi à entrer dans le bâtiment et trois d'entre eux sont mort provoquant le décès de 23 autres personnes.

-Des Immunes dans le lot des 23 ?

-Un seul mais son sérum a été récupéré.

-Ah au moins un qui a compris le but de ce TRIALS, s'enthousiasma Janson.

La Chancelière acquiesça lentement de la tête. Effectivement le plan se déroulé comme prévu et se petit accro avait en fait été le déclenchement du processus. Elle se releva et se dirigea lentement vers une porte annexe non sans une réflexion à l'homme prés d'elle sur son manque de sérieux. Janson resta figé près du siège même après que la blonde soit partie puis de se saisi d'une télécommande et d'allumer le projecteur.

« Alby en position, Marie à vous »

La vidéo diffusé les événements de cette après-midi. Les caméras avaient filmé trois individus inconnus de WICKED, un homme tout en muscle à la peau sombre, un gringalet blond et une femme d'âge mature brune, tous armé d'explosifs.

« Marie en position, Ben à toi »

« …Ben…en p..»

« Ben un problème ? »

« …Je peux pas le faire »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je sais pas…je ne… »

« Ben, le Bras Droit te remerciera de cet acte héroïque et ton sacrifice deviendra ton Salut quand ton âme montera au ciel. Ne l'oublie pas. Pense aux vies que tu sauveras en mettant fin aux agissements barbares de ces gens »

« Ou…oui »

« Bien à trois on appuie »

« Un »

« Deux »

« …trois »

Le projecteur renvoya des images mouchetées la seconde plus tard.

-Monsieur Janson ?

L'homme se retourna lentement vers son interlocuteur. Un des chefs de sécurité.

-Une foule de gens campe devant les marches et refuse de partir. Ils disent, je cite, vouloir s'exprimer à quelqu'un qui saura faire changer les choses. Je pensais trouver Madame La Chancelière ici mais…

-Ne vous en faîtes pas, coupa Janson, je saurai faire changer les choses si c'est ce qu'ils veulent, déclara-t-il le visage sombre

Janson se précipita vers la sortie dépassant le garde qui reparti sur les talons de son supérieur.

…

Des ordures jonchaient le sol, de vieilles pancartes piétinées recouvert de graffiti obscènes, plusieurs groupes d'individu çà et là poster comme des statues devant le bâtiment en métal sombre. Une ligne de agents de sécurité droits comme des piqués barrant le passage, arme au point.

Tous relevèrent la tête au grincement sonore d'une porte caché sur la droite. Un homme en sortit, propre, impeccable, une expression suffisante fixée sur le visage se moquant presque de la foule.

-Votre attention à tous, je suis un ambassadeur de WICKED, M. Janson il parlait avec éloquence presque en surjouant chacun de ces gestes ces manifestations n'ont pas lieu d'être, vous luttez contre un allié. Nous ne voulons que votre survie et votre santé…

-Si vous êtes des alliés alors aidez-nous ! Ne nous laissez pas crever comme des chiens sur vos trottoirs ! Notre survie ? La bonne blague ! Les seuls qui ont une chance de survivre se sont ceux qui sont de ce bâtiment entrain de vous lécher les couilles pour un peu de vaccin !

Une femme c'était avancé en tête de foule jusqu'à être sous les yeux meurtriers de l'orateur. L'attroupement se soulevai en grondant appuyant les dires de la femme. Celle-ci toisait le type devant elle. Les gens débitaient des protestations de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus insultantes. Regardant avec une haine et une fierté à peine dissimulée ledit ambassadeur l'assemblée avancé encore un peu plus.

-tiré.

Un ordre qui fusa aussi vite que les balles. Des éclairs éclataient divisant l'attroupement, électrisant les malheureux qui se retrouvaient pris. La femme regardait avec terreur le spectacle autour quand elle croisa les yeux gris et rieur de Janson.

-Les chiens ne méritent même pas de nous lécher les couilles comme vous dites. Vous avez tout juste le droit de mourir en silence comme les salopards que vous êtes. Grogna-t-il en la pointant de son canon

-Aller crever en enfer.

-Vous d'abord.

…

-Comment se passe notre TRIALS ? J'espère qu'il y en a encore en vie tout de même…

-Vous faîtes preuves de beaucoup de compassion pour quelqu'un qui vient d'ouvrir le feu sur la foule.

La sécurité s'était effectivement repliée quelques minutes plus tôt après avoir divisé l'assemblé de manifestant. Janson s'était ensuite précipité dans ces quartiers afin de rejoindre les bureaux

-Je pense que ces gens avez juste peur et qu'ils avaient besoin de réponse…

-Ecoute, la compassion n'est qu'un idéal humaniste que les gens ont inventé pour se donner bonne conscience, il disait ça avec un sérieux qui ne lui était pas commun, si j'avais fait preuve de compassion, ces gens m'auraient certainement lynché sur la place publique. Et toi aussi, d'ailleurs. Mais revenons-en aux TRIALS.

-Et bien sur les 250 sujet 28 sont mort depuis ces dernières 24h, en comptant l'explosion de l'équipe inconnu et en excluant les deux autres manifestants. Sur les 28, 4 étaient immunisés, leur sérum a bien été prélevé. Répondit précipitamment le jeune homme

-Bien… qui sont nos deux intrus ?

-D'après nos caméras se sont deux manifestants appartenant au Bras Droit, le premier est Newt 27 ans engagé chez le Bras Droit depuis maintenant trois ans et Minho 27 ans aussi son père était déjà dans la résistance. Ils sont tout deux enregistrés dans nos dossiers.

-D'accord, et comment se débrouille le petit protéger de notre chef de projet ? demanda Janson un petit ricanement dans la voix

-Thomas ? C'est un agent de WICKED, 26 ans, d'après ces dires il semble toujours fidèle à WICKED, il a rejoint Newt le temps de se mettre à l'abri, il comte rejoindre le 8 -ème étage et je pensais d'ailleurs que l'on...

\- A vrai dire je parlais plutôt de toi. Tes amis sont en train de mourir sous tes yeux. Cela ne te fait rien ? Il feint un air interrogateur, il connaissait parfaitement la réponse.

-Quoi que vous pensiez Monsieur je tiens à vous dire que je serais toujours fidèle à WICKED. Mes amis sauvent le monde et cela de leur plein gré. Je les aide afin que chacun puisse aspirer à un monde meilleur, voilà tout. Je regrette presque de ne pas être à leur côté pour les aider dans cette tâche.

Il avait répondu le visage neutre, sa voix n'avait failli à aucun. Un sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Janson.

-Nous aurions besoin de plus d'éléments comme toi dans nos rangs, répondit-il finalement, mais bon ça doit être pour cela que tu es si indispensable à ce projet, Aris.


	5. Chapter 5

« …Thomas… »

Des flashs. Des éclats de lumières. Le noir. Des cris. Et juste une voix qui s'élevait au-dessus de toutes ces pensées.

« Thomas ! »

J'ouvre les yeux, la respiration erratique, un hurlement bloqué au bord des lèvres.

-Surtout ne crie pas.

Newt. Il est devant moi, la main posée sur ma bouche, un doigt sur la sienne. Je comprends rien.

-On est pas seul. Il avait à peine murmuré sa phrase.

Je tendis l'oreille. Des pas et des voix résonnaient derrière la porte du local. Je comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'ils disaient, juste des chuchotements indistincts.

Je jette un coup d'œil à Newt. Il regarde la porte guettant le moindre mouvement, une main postée sur son arme. Je frémis en la voyant, Newt aurait très bien pu me tuer cette nuit, ou même avant. Je me crispais encore plus à cette idée.

-C'est bon, ils sont partis, dit-il en retirant sa main.

-Ils voulaient quoi ?

-Je sais pas. Mais je ne prendrais pas le risque de me retrouver avec d'autres mecs comme toi.

Je grognais légèrement dans mon coin à cette remarque. C'est plutôt moi qui devrai avoir peur de me retrouver avec lui.

-Mais attends, si ça se trouve ils auraient pu nous aider, peut être même qu'ils sont immunisés. M'exclamais-je

-J't'ai dit quoi à propos de ton optimisme à deux balles, crétin ? Si tu veux sympathiser avec des mecs armés de TRANSPLAT vas-y fais toi plaisir, mais se sera sans moi.

-Mais…tu les a vu ?

-Tu croyais que j'allais attendre que tu te réveilles pour commencer à trouver un plan la belle au bois dormant ? ricana-t-il

Non c'était évident. C'est limite si j'étais pas un boulet pou Newt. Enfin, même si sans moi on serait mort brulé vif à l'heure qu'il est.

-Bon, il faut que je retrouve Minho et au plus vite. Il a dû récolter des données et faut qu'on les mette en commun pour le Bras Droit. Déclara-t-il en préparant son sac.

-Quoi ? Après tout ce qu'ils t'ont fait tu veux encore les aider ? Hurlais-je presque

-Toi tu es bien encore fidèle à WICKED alors qu'ils te sacrifient pour leur projet.

Il se releva et commença à ouvrir la porte. Il avait raison, mais je préfèrerai mourir que de l'admettre.

Je me remis sur mes jambes et commençais à rejoindre Newt dans le couloir.

…

Tout était délabré. Des fissures se dessinaient le long des murs et du plafonds, les vitres avaient explosé pour laisser voir le store sombre qui les recouvraient, les néons au plafond crépitaient à peine quand ils ne marchaient même plus pour certains. Les extincteurs automatiques avaient laissé une fine pellicule d'eau sur le sol à moitié calciné. On était à des années lumières du lieu que j'avais connu avant.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! T'es suicidaire ? C'est ça ton trip ?

Newt me retenait par mon haut alors que j'avais presque un pied dans le vide.

L'explosion.

Un énorme trou béant, rejoignant l'étage du dessous, divisait le couloir en deux. Des câbles de fer s'alignaient sur tout le contour de cette crevasse, donnant l'impression d'une immense bouche aux dents acérées. Je déglutis difficilement en pensant que nos corps auraient pu compléter cette vision d'horreur.

Je rejoignis Newt qui c'était rapprocher des murs. Enfin ce qu'il en restait.

-Une coquille…, chuchota-t-il

Il passa une main sur la paroi sombre qui normalement était caché par les murs. Un alliage surpuissant, un combiné des dernières technologies et des matériaux les plus résistants que l'on est créé. Sois un rempart infranchissable.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Newt était en train de gratter la surface sombre du store avec une petit couteau.

-Je prélève un peu de ce matériau pour l'analyser et trouver de quoi le détruire quand je sortirai. Répondit-il tout en se concentrant.

-Tu as l'air tellement persuadé que tu vas t'en sortir, marmonnais-je

-Tient je n'ai pas le droit à une réplique cinglante du genre « ton travaille ne sert à rien » ou « de toute manière on trouvera un autre alliage pour vous résister » ect ?

Je lui lancé un regard blasé. Ce mec était exécrable.

-Oui, je suis persuadé de m'en sortir, lâcha-t-il finalement

-Et pourquoi ?

-Tout simplement parce que je ne fais pas partit de ce TRIALS.

-Comment ça ? Je pense que j'avais parfaitement compris ce qu'il voulait dire, mais c'était tellement absurde.

-C'est tout simple. Nous sommes cinq à être entré dans ce bâtiment alors que nous ne faisions pas partit du TRIALS, trois…trois sont mort et deux sont encore en vie. WICKED n'a réagi à aucune de nos actions, autrement dit ils n'en n'ont rien à faire de nous et cela parce que nous ne sommes pas comptés comme étant des variables contrairement à toi. WICKED n'a presque rien sur nous, donc ils ne peuvent rien analyser, donc on leur est inutiles.

Effectivement c'était absurde. C'était absurdement simple et logique. En l'absence de données de base on ne pouvait mesurer aucun progrès.

-Sauf si l'un de vous cinq était immunisé.

…

On avait quitté le couloir et on déambulait dans le bâtiment, encore. Je savais même plus où on en était. Je savais juste que j'avais faim.

-Faire taire ton ventre sinon c'est moi qui m'en charge et ça sera pas agréable.

-En même temps j'ai rien mangé depuis hier midi, donc ça me paraît évident que j'ai faim, grognais-je

-Oui bah va falloir patienter encore un peu.

-Pourquoi on va pas à la cafeteria en bas ? Doit bien y avoir des restes.

-Non. Répondit-il sèchement

-Et pourquoi ? m'énervais-je

-Mais parce que tout le monde a dû avoir la même idée abrutie ! Si on y va autant se ramener avec des pancartes « oui donc y a un mec de WICKED qui nous a entrainé là-dedans et un résistant du camp ennemi et on veut bouffer la seule nourriture qu'il y a ici pour survivre » ! Super, très bonne idée !

-Si t'as une autre idée j'suis preneur en attendant on a rien à manger et si ça continue on va mourir de faim avant de mourir du virus ! Et dans les deux cas c'est pas agréable !

-Ecoute moi bien tocard, si tu continues c'est toi que je vais…

-Mais voyez-vous ça, ne sont-ils pas mignons ces deux-là ?

Je me retournais en quatrième vitesse. Six mecs étaient postés au fond du couloir, chacun équipés d'armes de fortune. Newt était pétrifié sur place, et si c'était les mecs de tout à l'heure ? Ils savaient où Newt et moi étions ? Ou alors ils nous attendaient ? On était à deux contre six, peut être que en faisant...

-Ecoutes moi attentivement avant de faire un truc stupide tocard, chuchota-t-il.

Je lui jetai un regard confus.

-On a aucune chance contre ces mecs, on va se faire démonter en deux secondes.

-Non, tu penses ? J'aurai pas cru, ironisais-je

-Ta gueule. Ils ne nous ont pas encerclé, donc soit on peut fuir par derrière soit ils sont encore plus et les autres nous attendent. Comme je me doute que ces gars sont tes collègues ont a même pas l'avantages de connaître le bâtiment mieux qu'eux, continuât-il.

-Tu suggères quoi ?

-Eh, vous voulez pas une tasse de thé au passage ? grogna un des gars devant nous

-J'avoue que j'osais pas demander, mais proposé si gentiment, impossible de refuser.

-T'as toujours eu la langue bien pendu Thomas, tu crois que si on te la coupait on aurait suffisamment de sérum ? ricana-t-il en s'avançant

Du sérum ? Mais de quoi il p... Oh non.

-De quoi il parle tocard ? lança Newt à côté de moi.

-Oh dites donc, vous participez à un TRIALS et vous ne savez même pas qui est immunisé ou pas ? Ou même juste comment reconnaître un Immune ?

-De quoi tu parles connard ? Newt commençait vraiment à perdre patiente et l'autre qui avançait comme un loup devant une proie n'arrangeait rien.

-Tout les Immunes ont une marque dans le cou, c'est grâce à cela que l'on sait qui chasse, il marqua une pose le temps de fouiller dans sa poche, et qui doit être chassé.

Un TRANSPLAT. Le gars devant nous en avait sorti sa poche, je frissonnais à sa vision. La mort engendrée par le pompage du sérum n'était rien comparé à la sensation de se sentir aspiré de l'intérieur. Evidemment j'ignorais les effets que cela faisait d'être TRANSPLATE mais les nombreux tests montraient clairement que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir.

-Quant t'aura fini de rêvasser, tu pourras peut-être réfléchir à comment te sortir de là, parce que jusqu'à preuve du contraire c'est à toi qu'ils en veulent donc si tu veux je vous laisse en tête à tête.

-T'avais pas un plan ? demandais-je de plus en plus angoissé à l'idée de me retrouver seul avec ces types

-T'es bon à la course ?

-Ouais mais pour…

-Poses pas de question, cours !

Newt s'élança dans le couloir qu'on avait emprunté plus tôt. Je ne réagis que quand je vis l'autre groupe bondir en notre direction. Je dérapai sur le sol avant de rattraper Newt en quelques foulées.

-Les laissez pas partir ! Il nous faut au moins Thomas ! hurla un des mecs à nos trousses

-On va où Newt ? Parce que là ça urge un peu ! criai-je le souffle court

-Où est-ce que t'étais censé retrouver ton pote ?

-Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que cela peut…

-Contente toi de répondre tocard !

\- Au troisième !

-Ok go le troisième !

-Ouais sachant qu'on ait au cinquième, ça va être du gâteau !

-Ferma-la et cours !

Je le suivais toujours en courant comme un dératé. Les autres derrière nous continuaient de nous suivre à un rythme effréné. WICKED m'avait immunisé ? Mais pourquoi ? Et surtout quand et comment ? Je n'en avais aucun souvenir. Mais là n'était pas le problème, être immunisé signifiait certes ne pas mourir dans d'atroce souffrance sous les effets de BRAISE mais c'était également être la cible de tout le monde. J'avais l'impression de jouer au chat et à la souris. Et l'idée d'être un rongeur était loin d'être réjouissante. Surtout quand les chats sont plus rapides.

-Newt !

-Quoi ?

-Pourquoi tu les décents pas?

-Hein?

-Je dois vraiment te rappeler que tu as un flingue avec toutes les fois où tu t'en es servi ? demandais-je en levant les yeux au ciel

Newt s'arrêta brusquement et porta la main à son étui, vide.

-Eh les mecs, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé !

La voix venait du fond du corridor. Un gars, avec l'arme de Newt.

-Oh putain de merde…on y va !

Les balles commençaient à pleuvoir autour de nous. Et rapidement on se retrouva en grande difficultée entre le chemin escarpé et les tirs qui nous frôlaient. On empruntait le chemin vers l'explosion. Mais où etait le trou ?

-Newt ! Il me jeta un regard, c'est quoi ton plan sérieusement ?

Il me lança un sourire en coin. J'avais peur de comprendre. Ce mec était fou.

-On va crever si on fait ça !

-Et si on le fait pas on va crever aussi donc à trois on saute !

-Non, c'est hors de question !

-T'as pas le choix Tommy ! Un !

-Newt déconne pas !

-Deux !

Newt !

-Trois ! Saute Tommy !

-Newt !

Newt se réceptionna en roulade tandis que je m'étalais piteusement sur le sol. Je me relevai rapidement et jetai un coup d'œil autour de nous. On avait sauté par le trou de l'explosion et on avait atteint le quatrième étage. Newt se redressa comme il pu sur ces deux jambes avant de me jeter un regard.

-Tu es fou, mec.

-On a pas beaucoup de temps, juste quelques secondes. On doit dégager d'ici avant qu'ils retrouvent nos traces, dit-il en se remettant à courir.

-Newt, l'appelais-je en le suivant.

-S'ils nous retrouvent je doute qu'on puisse leur échapper encore une fois. Cette fois-ci on a pu filer parce qu'on savait où mener ce trou.

-Newt, écoute-moi.

-Quoi ? Il faut qu'on file Thomas et au plus vite, répondit-il paniqué.

-Déjà comment tu connais mon nom ?

-Quoi, « Thomas » ? C'est pas comme ça que ces types t'ont appelé tout à l'heure non ?

-Si mais toi tu m'appelle Tommy.

On aurait pas été dans une telle situation j'aurai presque pu trouver ça affectueux

-C'est un nom de code Tommy, te mets pas à rougir.

-Qu…Je rougis pas !

-Tu sais Tommy, c'est tout naturel hein. Faut pas avoir honte

-Ta gueule.

-Rooh c'est bon c'est pas la peine de…

-Non mais vraiment tais-toi y a des bruits.

Le silence retomba lourdement dans le couloir, les muscles bandés par l'adrénaline le souffle coupé. Des clapotements résonnaient entre les murs. Un froissement se fit derrière moi, Newt se saisi d'une barre de métal tomber du plafond et avança à pas feutré vers le croisement de l'allée. A présent, les bruissements se faisaient clairement entendre, des bruits de pas.

-Newt…

Il avait ignoré mon appel et continuait d'avancer vers les sons. Mon cœur battait à la chamade tellement l'attente était insupportable. Les claquements se faisaient de plus en plus proche juste derrière le mur.

-Crève connard!

-Wow ! Eh Newt calme c'est Minho! C'est Minho!

-Minho ?

\- Ouais, et franchement "crève" comme annonce d'attaque c'est pas ouf, dit-il en reprenant son souffle

-Oh putain viens la mon pote !

Newt enlaça chaleureusement Minho tout en s'excusant d'avoir faillit lui fracasser le crâne. Je soufflais de soulagement et relâché la pression dans mon corps. Minho lâcha le blond avant de se tourner vers moi. Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Jusqu'à ce que je vois quelque chose dépasser de sa poche.

-Mi…Minho, qu'est ce que tu fais avec…avec un TRANSPLAT toi aussi ? Ma voix tremblait sous la peur.

-Minho ?

Newt se rapprocher de l'asiatique, qui lui arborait une expression neutre, presque indéchiffrable.

-C'est dommage que ce truc est glissé. Il paraît que la mort commence vraiment à partir du moment où la victime sait qu'elle va y passer. Je voulais vraiment t'éviter ça.

-Minho, fait pas le con, je sais pas où t'as chopé ce truc mais faut vraiment que tu te ressaisisses.

Le brun avait saisi le TRANSPLAT et le regarder avec une fascination déconcertante. Ce gars…voulait vraiment ma mort.

-J'suis vraiment désolé, tocard mais j'ai vraiment pas envie de mourir ici, fit-il

-Minho…

-ça a rien de personnel.

-Minho !

Minho se jeta sur moi et me plaqua au sol. J'étouffai un cri de douleur alors que le brun mettait tout son poids sur mes épaules. Il brandit le TRANSPLAT au-dessus de mon ventre et l'abaissa brusquement. Quand Newt le balança du pied sur le flanc.

-Minho arrête ! Il peut nous aider !

Minho ne répondit pas. Newt s'était posté entre lui et moi le temps que je me relève.

-Thomas peut nous aider à nous cacher pour survivre, Newt se retourna vers moi, n'est-ce pas Tommy ?

-Ou..

-Thomas ?

On stoppa tout mouvement. La voix venait de l'autre côté du couloir. On se retourna tous d'un même geste vers son propriétaire. Un jeune homme de 19 ans, un peu grassouillet et des boucles brunes cachant ces oreilles.

-Chuck ?

-Tient un revenant. Deux autres personnes venaient de sortir de derrière Chuck.

-Fry ? Winston ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? Demandais-je le sourire aux lèvres

-Content de te voir aussi Thomas.

-C'est qui eux? demanda Newt sur la défensive

-Calme toi, blondie c'est nous qui devrions être méfiants, balança Winston

-Pourquoi, t'as peur Newtie ? minaudais-je

-Tommy ? Newtie ? demanda Minho l'air ahurie

-Nom de code.

… … …

Ouais, j'suis de retour, la mort c'est surfé. Sinon, voilà le chapitre 5. Que dire? J'avais déjà pré-écrit ce chapitre mais je l'ais recommencer plusieurs fois et même maintenant j'en suis pas entièrement satisfait. Mais le but était essentiellement de mettre en place plusieurs "contraintes" pour la suite. Et surtout de rassembler les personnages. Ne vous en faîtes pas je vais les développer mais là je pouvais pas vu la longueur du chapitre. Je retravaillerai sûrement la fin d'ailleurs parce que j'ai l'impression de l'avoir un peu bâclée.

Sinon encore merci de lire, vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux et j'ai enfin reçu ma première reviews! Si tu lis ça tu dois voir que cette note est bourrée de fautes mais là j'ai vraiment la flemme. Mais j'ai essayé de faire attention pour ce chapitre.

Encore merci à vous!

Salut.


	6. Chapter 6

-C'est ici.

Fry nous fit entrer dans un petit bureau au troisième étage. Il avait passé tout le trajet à discuter avec Thomas sur comment il avait survécu et comment ils allaient faire à partir de maintenant. Les deux autres collègues s'étaient contenté d'écouter tandis Minho était resté en retrait tout le long en fermant la marche.

-Bon, j'imagine que vous devez quand même avoir faim ? demanda Fry une fois qu'on fut installé.

-T'imagine même pas vieux, sourit Thomas

Chuck nous tendit un paquet de galettes de riz, de l'eau et quelques amandes. Thomas se servie généreusement avant de m'en tendre aussi.

-Elles sont périmées vos galettes, dis-je en avisant la date de péremption

-On peut pas vraiment se permettre de faire la fine bouche pour l'instant.

-Pourquoi vous ne piochez pas dans les réserves de la caffet ?

-Parce que tout le monde a dû avoir la même idée Thomas, c'est du suicide d'y aller, soufflais-je

-Et pourtant il va bien falloir entrer.

Je me tournais vers Winston, un garçon de taille moyenne, le teint halé, les cheveux noirs. Il avait les yeux sombres et très creusés. Mais surtout l'air méfiant.

-Je sais qu'il va falloir trouver un moyen, dis-je doucement, mais en attendant on a aucun moyen d'entrer en toute sécurité ou même d'en ressortir.

-Et bien justement on a peut-être trouvé un moyen d'entrer et de sortir à notre guise.

Chuck nous expliqua dans les grandes lignes leur idée. Comme prévue la quasi-totalité des occupants du bâtiments c'était regroupé dans le réfectoire. Mais la filière agro-alimentaire des TRIALS avait revendiqué leur droit sur la nourriture et seul ceux qui acceptaient de les aider à se sortir vivant d'ici recevaient de la nourriture.

-Mais s'il y a seulement un petit groupe de personnes qui se charge de la nourriture on pourrait juste le faire basculer et se servir, contesta le brun.

-Oui bien sur dit comme ça, ça parait simple mais ils ont aussi revendiqué l'attentat à la bombe d'il y a quelques jours et comme personnes ne sait si c'est vrai on peut rien faire.

Je me renfrognais brusquement en pensant que c'était de mes amis qu'il désignait en parlant d'attentat.

-Ce ne sont pas eux qui ont fait tout exploser.

-On n'en sait rien Thomas…commença Fry.

-Si, Newt et moi on le sait, il marqua une pause, on sait qui a posé les bombes. Et c'est sûrement pas la filière agro.

Le silence retomba lourdement dans la salle. Je vis Thomas me jeter un regard, comme pour demander s'il pouvait leur dire.

-C'est des collègues à nous qui les ont fait exploser.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Minho. Il releva à peine les yeux pour savoir si on l'avait bien entendu. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais savoir que Minho était sûrement au courant avant tout ça me serra un peu plus le cœur.

-Trois types enrôlés par le Bras Droit se sont proposés pour faire office de kamikaze, dit-il platement. Ils se sont postés à des endroits qu'ils pensaient stratégiques pour faire sauter la structure, et évidemment ça n'a pas marché.

Je toisais Minho. Je ne savais pas si je ressentais de la déception, de la colère ou de la tristesse. Ou peut-être juste un mélange des trois.

-Tu savais qu'ils allaient se faire sauter ? Et tu n'as rien fait ? m'énervais-je, Alby, Mary et même Ben, ton coéquipier putain ! On aurait trouvé un autre moyen tu le sais, et toi t'as laissé ça se faire !

-Oh c'est bon Newt, en matière de passivité on peut dire que t'es pas mal dans ton genre aussi, répliqua Minho

-Quoi ? Mais de quoi tu p…

-Que je sache tu m'as vu ce matin dans le couloir avec les trois autres là, au cinquième étage. Et t'as fait quoi pour venir me donner un coup de main ? Que dalle, alors la ramène pas !

-Newt, il parle de qui ton pote là ? demanda le brun

-De personne.

-Mais oui Newt dis-lui, renchéri l'asiatique, dis-lui que c'est ces potes que t'as vus ce matin. Et je parie que t'as dû lui dire un truc du genre « ouais mais si c'est des ennemis on va se faire tuer ».

-Ta gueule Minho ! Et oui j'ai pris des précautions parce que personne ici ne semble remarquer que tous les gens présents dans cette pièce vont crever et si ce n'est pas de la BRAISE se sera parce qu'un de nous n'aura pas fait ce qu'il fallait !

-La vérité c'est que t'as pas de couilles et que sauve tout le monde pour qu'on lui soit redevable et qu'on le protège. Mais j'imagine que ça aussi c'est l'une de tes précautions.

Tout le monde se tut. Plusieurs minutes de silence passèrent avant que Fry propose d'aller dormir et de reparler de tout ça demain. On s'exécuta tous d'un même mouvement pour finir par s'endormir éparpiller dans la petite pièce.

* * *

-Debout, on fait pas la grasse mat ici.

J'ouvris difficilement les yeux. Winston se tenait au-dessus de moi, les autres s'était installé autour du bureau.

-On fait une réunion de famille dès le matin ?

-Grouilles-toi au lieu de dire des conneries. Railla Thomas.

-Eh on a dit qu'on se la jouait calme.

-Et bien c'est mal parti visiblement, dis-je en me relevant.

La table était recouverte de câbles, tous relié à un ordinateur central qui affichait différent endroit du bâtiment.

-Des caméras…c'est pour ça que vous étiez dans les étages hier. Vous reliez les caméras. Mais comment ? m'exclamais-je

-Et ben là et tout le problème, on les relie manuellement à l'aide des câbles. Mais en plus du fait que se soit long et pas forcément efficace ou solide on manque de matériel, expliqua le plus jeune.

-Et vous avez relié des caméras du réfectoire j'imagine.

-Oui, mais on n'a pas réussi à couvrir toute la salle. Enfin surtout je pense qu'on n'est pas les seuls à avoir eu cette idée et que certaines caméras ne sont tout simplement pas accessible.

-Et donc en quoi ça nous avance d'avoir tout ça ?

-On sait comment entrer. Si tout le monde s'est regroupé dans la caffet c'est pas seulement pour avoir à bouffer mais c'est surtout pour faire partit d'une communauté.

-L'union fait la force, c'est ça ? souffla Thomas

-Oui et les quelques-uns qui décident de faire bande à part ne tiennent pas longtemps en général. On a déjà travaillé sur tout ça Thomas, on sait que pour survivre il faut être plusieurs.

-Mais alors pourquoi on ne s'y est pas rendu dès le début ? demanda-t-il

Fry jeta un regard à ces deux collègues avant de se tourner vers Minho et moi. Evidemment, c'était notre faute. Nous on visait un but contraire au leur et ce depuis le début. Qui accepterait de protéger deux résistant qui on fait foirer plus d'un des projets de WICKED ?

-On est pas obligé de tous y aller.

-Comment ça ? lança Chuck, on vient de te dire qu'on doit rester avec la majorité si on veut survivre. Et on ne peut pas si on y va avec ces deux-là, finit-il en chuchotant.

Le fait de voir Thomas hésiter sur la décision de Chuck me tordit l'estomac.

-Mais Thomas, tu disais y a deux minutes que t'avais une autre idée comme quoi on n'était pas tous obligé d'y aller, suppliais-je presque.

-Oui mais…Newt ne nous en veux pas, mais je veux vraiment pas mourir juste parce que j'ai essayé de sauver deux résistants. Jusqu'à hier on se serait juste entretué et…

-Mais Thomas…

-Et ne nous fais pas regretter de ne pas l'avoir fait Newt, répliqua Winston.

Je baissais les yeux. C'était horrible ce sentiment, cette sensation de dépendre de quelqu'un qui ne veux pas de vous.

-Ok vous les rejoignez et après ? lança Minho, dans toute cette communauté comme vous dites y a des Immunes et des infectés, et plus on approchera de la phase finale de ce TRIALS et plus il y aura une marge entre les deux. Si vous les rejoigniez est-ce que vous avez la certitude que personne ne se retournera contre vous pour avoir le sérum ? Sachant que les Immunes sont en infériorité c'est comme se placer dans une cage qui se referme petit à petit jusqu'à se qu'on vous prenne votre sérum.

Tout le monde fut bouche-bée. Je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez Minho et ces raisonnements. Je me retourné vers Thomas qui sembla à la fois confus et désemparé alors qu'un sourire se faisait doucement sa place sur mes lèvres.

-Il a pas tort, mais qui nous dis que vous nous ferez pas le même coup ? dit Chuck sur la défensive.

-Parce que je suis moi-même immunisé, avoua Minho.

* * *

Un silence avait suivi la déclaration de Minho avant qu'il ne relance Thomas sur sa première idée. Il reprit avec un peu de difficultés puis nous expliqua clairement son plan : deux d'entre nous pouvaient se rendre dans le réfectoire en disant vouloir se joindre au groupe pour tenter de survivre. Deux autres resteraient derrière les caméras pour intervenir en cas de problème et vérifier que personne ne viendrait détruire leur matériel, rappelant au passage que personne n'avait monté la garde hier.

Et enfin deux autres resteraient posté en renfort et interviendront sous les ordres des deux derrières l'ordinateur.

-Très bien, donc maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à savoir qui fait quoi.

-Fry, Winston, c'est vous qui géreraient l'ordi, vu que c'est vous qui avaient tout construit vous êtes les mieux placé pour savoir comment ça marche, indiqua-t-il, Newt et Minho, désolé mais vous, vous devrez rester en retrait. Si quelqu'un vous reconnait comme étant des résistant vous êtes mort.

-Et du coup c'est toi et Chuck qui y allait, en déduis-je.

-Chuck connaît quelqu'un qui travaille directement dans les stocks de nourritures, donc normalement on pourrait en avoir plus pour vous en rapporter, conclu Thomas.

J'acquiesça de même que les autres. C'était un bon plan qui en plus permettrait de ramener des infos sur le TRIALS, si tant est qu'il y est des infos à récolter.

-Bon s'il n'y a aucune objection à ce plan je propose qu'on mange un peu puis qu'on voit quand on agit et régler deux trois trucs pour être sûre qu'on ne perde personne en route, finit Fry.

On finit rapidement les quelques galettes et le peu d'eau qu'il nous restait. On consacra le reste de l'après-midi à peaufiner notre projet, à arranger les caméras. En farfouillant dans d'autres bureaux Chuck trouva un jeu de carte et deux montres qu'il donna à Thomas.

-Tient prends-en une aussi, me tendis le petit brun, on en aura besoin pour la suite si on veut se repérer.

-Tu ne confondrais pas avec un boussole par hasard ? ricanais-je

-La notion du temps c'est ce qu'on perd en premier quand on devient fou, alors autant se préparer.

Je le remercie d'un signe de la tête avant d'accrocher le bracelet à mon poignet. Une grosse montre en métal, l'attache était finement travaillée et il y avait même les jours de marqué dans le cadran : le 31 janvier 3034. Le soir arrive lentement, les réserves étant finit on décide de se coucher le plus tôt possible pour demain. Fry étant la lumière dans la pièce et le calme retombe doucement.

* * *

Je rêvais. J'étais sur une plage, les vagues venaient lécher le rivage lentement, le vent sifflait dans mes oreilles et emmêlait mes cheveux blonds, le soleil inondait la terre de sable. Aucune violence, aucune peur, aucun regret, je me sentais juste léger. La sérénité et…

-Putain Minho arrête de bouger, chuchotais-je brusquement.

-Ouais c'est bon ça va, calme-toi, j'arrive juste pas à dormir.

-Oui ben moi j'y arrive plus, grognais-je.

Je me retournais sur le côté tentant de reprendre mon rêve là où je l'avais arrêté. Je sentais Minho qui continuait de gesticuler dans mon dos avant qu'il ne se pose finalement. Mais après plusieurs minutes je me rendis à l'évidence, j'étais bien réveillé et bien trop frustré pour me rendormir.

-Minho ?

-Mmh, quoi ?

Je ne savais pas quoi demander.

-Tu…tu vas bien ?

-Hein, c'est quoi cette question ? s'exclama-t-il.

-Je sais pas, c'était…juste comme ça. bégaie-je

Il y eu un instant de silence et inconsciemment, j'aurai voulu qu'on en reste là :

-Tu sais, ils n'ont pas souffert. Le souffle de l'explosion les a tués sur le coup.

Je ravalais difficilement ma salive.

-« la mort commence vraiment à partir du moment où la victime sait qu'elle va y passer », soufflais-je amère.

Minho se rembrunit immédiatement. C'est ce qu'il avait dit à Thomas quand il avait voulu le transplater. Ça avait dû être la même chose pour Alby et les autres quand ils ont su qu'ils allaient mourir.

-J'aurai dût être avec eux à ce moment-là.

-Hein ? Non c'est pas se que je voulais dire, mais je…

\- Non mais moi aussi on m'a demandé de me faire sauter.

Mon cœur rata un battement.

-Je suis allé voir Vince pour faire partit de ce groupe. Je t'ais vu quand tu t'es glissé sous le store à la dernière seconde pour aller à l'intérieur, et j'ai demandé à Vince de me faire entrer avec l'autre groupe pour avoir du renfort. On est rentré comme toi au dernier moment et on est allait se placer. Sauf moi, j'avais désactivé mon gilet et je suis partie te chercher. Je voulais juste qu'on se barre vivant d'ici, c'est pour ça que je voulais transplater Thomas aussi.

Je l'avais écouté en silence. Sa voix avait tremblé tout le long. Et moi je me répétais que si je n'étais pas rentré dans ce bâtiment on serait encore au quartier général en sécurité et en parfaite quiétude.

-Comment ils étaient avant de… enfin juste avant quoi ?

-Ils semblaient sereins Newt.

-Même Ben? Avant il était effrayé juste à l'idée de quitter le QG, on avait dû le tirer par la peau des fesses pour qu'il vienne faire une partie de fléchette une fois.

-Ouais j'm'en souviens, pouffa Minho, au final il a quand-même perdu.

On sourie tout les deux en repensant au temps qu'on avait passé avec nos amis.

-Oui même Ben était serein, mentit-il.

* * *

Salut à tous, je passe en coup de vent entre deux vacances pour vous poster ce chapitre débordant de Minewt (oui je sais y en a pas tant que ça). Je m'excuse vraiment du délai entre chaque chapitres et je vais essayer de reprendre un rythme normal, mais pour la suite (qui sera bien plus chargée en action) il va falloir encore patienter.

Sinon, merci pour ta review Jubii cela m'a fait très plaisir de voir que tu aimais mon histoire et si tu trouve que le début a était lent ne t'en fait pas y a plein de renversement de situation en stock.

Sinon bonne journée à vous.


	7. Chapter 7

-Bon vous avez retenu le plan ? De toutes manières y a rien de compliqué, vous entrez, vous bouffez et vous revenez avec de la nourriture.

-T'inquiète Fry on gère.

Chuck et moi étions devant la porte près à partir, Winston s'assurait de la qualité des caméras et Newt et Minho trépignaient juste à côté. Chuck s'élança dans le couloir et je le suivis rapidement.

-Eh Tommy, je me retournais vers Newt, essaie de pas mourir d'une façon ou d'une autre, je serais pas là pour te couvrir cette fois, ricana-t-il.

-T'es sûre de vouloir faire le malin alors que c'est moi qui vais ramener de quoi te nourrir Newt ? Un oubli serait si vite arrivé.

-T'oserais pas.

-Thomas, grouilles toi on n'a pas que ça à faire, cria Chuck.

Je lançais un dernier regard vers le blond avant de m'élancer à nouveau vers les escaliers.

Chuck marchait à côté de moi d'un pas rapide. Aucun des deux ne parlait, de peur de déranger l'autre, il triturait nerveusement la lanière de son sac à dos et moi je me contentais de donner le rythme.

-Tu as parlé de quelqu'un qui pourrait nous faire entrer, demandais-je timidement, c'est qui ?

Il se gratta machinalement la tête :

-En théorie oui il devrait pouvoir nous faire entrer. Et c'est Jeff tu dois sûrement le connaître il…

-Attends, comment ça en théorie ? Je m'arrêter au milieu du couloir, Chuck, ton pote il peut nous faire entrer oui ou non ?

-Oui t'inquiète c'est bon, dit-il finalement.

Le brun se remit à marcher de plus belle.

* * *

Les bruits de la cafétéria commençaient à nous parvenir faiblement. Des gens allaient et sortaient tout va, une odeur de macération se colmatait dans l'air et le froid nous mordait la peau à cet étage. On se faufilait entre la foule jusqu'à arriver devant la double porte du réfectoire.

-Eh Chuck !

On se retourne vivement vers Jeff qui nous faisait signe à quelques mètres. Un jeune homme à la peau sombre, l'allure fine et élancée, les cheveux noirs et frisés.

-Salut Jeff, comment ça va vieux ? s'exclama le brun en lui faisant une accolade.

-Nickel rien de nouveau, t'as rapporté se que tu m'as dit ? finit-il par demander.

-Ouais, tient. Chuck sortit trois bouteilles d'alcool forts et un paquet enrubanné de scotch de son sac à dos. Je le regardais l'air ahurie.

-Quoi ? dit-il en me regardant l'air désabusé, bah ouais nous les agents de services on prend pas du champagne pendant notre pause.

J'avais une boule qui grossissait dans ma gorge. Chuck referma son sac pendant que celui d'en face regardait avec une fascination presque effrayante ces quelques bouteilles. On s'engouffra dans la masse de gens pour déboucher dans le réfectoire.

Une immense salle au mur blanc, les néons alignés au plafond donné un aspect d'hôpital, les tables avaient été déplacée de manière anarchique. La salle grouillait de monde et de déchets. Je me surpris même à languir quelques fois devant quelques plats. Je relevais légèrement les yeux pour apercevoir les caméras : deux devant, une à droite et surement une derrière.

-Et voilà les mecs servez-vous, c'est pas comme-ci y avait vraiment autre chose à faire, hurla Jeff en riant. Et il repartit comme si il nous avait jamais vu.

-Bon bah on va bouffer ? lança Chuck.

On partit rejoindre un groupe de sa section qui discutaient bruyamment autour d'une table. Chuck retrouva vite ces marques tout en m'invitant à m'assoir avec eux. Je me fis une petite place tout en dévorant des yeux les boîtes de conserves et les plats industriels.

-Tu manges pas ?

C'était une autre fille de la section de Chuck. Elle avait un sourire timide collé aux lèvres et des cheveux brun retombant dans une cascade de boucle sur ces épaules. Ces yeux châtains et rieurs étaient légèrement dilatés et ces joues rosées ressortaient sur son teint basané.

-A vrai dire, bafouillais-je en sortant de ma contemplation, j'essaie de me retenir un peu sinon il ne restera rien après.

Elle pouffa doucement et je me sentis vraiment con sur le coup.

-Tient prends ça, ça te détendra un peu, dit-elle en me tendant un verre.

Je fixais le liquide ambré hésitant et finis par le boire d'une traite sous les rires de mon accompagnatrice.

-Au fait comment tu t'appelles ? lançais-je

-Maya.

-Moi c'est Thomas.

* * *

-Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Ça prend pas trois plombes de rapporter de quoi bouffer merde !

-C'est bon calmes-toi Winston, ils vont pas tarder.

-Ouais c'est bon fais pas comme-ci, ton petit numéro de père protecteur ça marche pas avec moi. J'suis sûre que tu veux juste qu'on te sauve la mise plus tard, bougonna-t-il.

-Au lieu de déblatérer des conneries plus grosses que tes boutons regarde les caméras et assure-toi qu'on est un truc à bouffer se soir.

Winston se remit derrière son écran non sans grogner. Fry resta une heure encore avant de le charger de la relève. Il se releva et partit rejoindre Newt et Minho en sortant un paquet de cigarette.

-Vous en voulez ? C'est mon dernier paquet donc c'est maintenant ou jamais, dit-il en crachotant de la fumée.

-Ouais s'il te plaît, accepta Newt.

Ils allumèrent leur cigarette, laissant le silence retomber. Durant plusieurs minutes chacun profita de cette pause improvisée.

-Dites, lança Minho, je sais que ça peut paraître un peu abrupte comme question, mais on est censé faire quoi après?

-Comment ça ?

-Ben si on y réfléchie, la nourriture n'est pas le seul problème, l'eau va commencer à manquer, le froid aussi va devenir un sérieux problème si on trouve pas de quoi se couvrir. Sans parler de ce rideau de fer, si ça se trouve il coupe les arrivés d'air et on va…

-ça n'est pas le cas, coupa Fry.

-Cool au moins on mourra pas d'asphyxie, ironisa Minho.

-Et la BRAISE ? demanda Newt.

Les deux se retournèrent vers lui.

-Si on est ici c'est essentiellement parce qu'il y le virus BRAISE. Donc au final l'eau, la bouffe, le chauffage c'est pas notre plus gros soucis.

-C'est la phase deux du plan. Une fois qu'on aura plus à se soucier de notre survie en tant qu'humain on s'occupera de notre survie en tant qu'Immune, déclara le brun.

-Et ça consiste en quoi la phase deux ?

-Déjà à finir la phase un.

Tout le monde se tut. Fry finit rapidement ça clope puis retourna dans le bureau. Newt écrasa la sienne du pied puis se remit à son poste. Plusieurs minutes passèrent avant que :

-Newt ?

-Mh ?

-T'entends ça ?

Minho fixait la cage d'escalier sur sa droite et Newt suivit son regard. Un brouhaha s'élevait à travers le bâtiment et rapidement plusieurs personnes dévalèrent les escaliers sans même remarquer leur présence.

-Les gars, il se passe quelque chose ou quoi, parce que là y a du monde qui commence à s'agiter en-dessous.

-Thomas a des ennuis, balança Fry en les voyants entrer dans le bureau.

-Quoi ? Encore ?

Minho se prit quelques regards noirs avant de se reconcentrer sur l'ordinateur.

* * *

-Allez Thomas !

-Thomas, tu ferais mieux de t'arrêter là. Sérieusement.

Thomas agitait une chope de bière sous le nez de Chuck qui grimaça. Il s'était joint à Maya en voyant Thomas commençait à dégénérer.

-Chuck laisse-le s'éclater. Avec tout ça je suis sûre qu'il a pas dût se poser une seconde.

-Avec tout ça ? Tu veux parler du TRIALS ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers Thomas qui commençait à danser s'attirant les exclamations des autres. Chuck le laissa encore quelques instants profiter de cet état de plénitude, en se disant que se serait sûrement l'un des derniers.

-Eh quelqu'un peut calmer ce type ? Il fait un boucan pas possible depuis tout à l'heure.

-Oh, aurions-nous un troubleur de fêtes ? Chantonna Thomas en descendant d'une table.

Thomas s'approchait dangereusement de l'autre type en titubant jusqu'à lui.

-T'as tête me reviens pas à toi. Tu viens de quelle section ? continua le garçon

-Je viens de l'élite moi ! De la section TRIALS !

-Donc ceux qui nous ont enfermé ici ?

La foule se tut petit à petit. Thomas se redressa et scruta le jeune homme devant lui sans comprendre.

-Qu… ?

-Fais pas celui qui comprends pas, lâchât-il haineux, c'est forcément à cause de vous qu'on est ici. Y a plein d'autre endroit où faire des TRIALS alors pourquoi en faire un ici et sacrifier une de leurs entreprises ? Sauf si ça a merdé quelques parts là-haut.

Le garçon fusilla Thomas du regard alors que le brun peinait à assimiler les paroles du blond. Il arrivait à peine à voir les regards de surprises ou de haines autour de lui. Il aperçut Chuck se renfoncer dans la foule et croisa le regard perdu de Maya.

-Putain mais on peut savoir qui t'es pour balancer des trucs comme ça ? grogna Thomas

-Je m'appelle Gally et je viens de la section mécanique. Et moi j'ai rien fait pour me retrouver ici. Et surtout je compte pas mourir ici.

Avant que le brun puisse comprendre il fut plaqué au sol, puis remit sur les genoux les mains derrière la tête. Il essaya de se débattre mais un coup dans la mâchoire lui fit stopper tout mouvement. Gally reprit de plus belle :

-Certains d'entre nous on trimait deux fois plus et ont dix fois moins. Alors je vous propose quelque chose : tuons ce petit protéger de WICKED et reprenons ce qui nous reviens de droit.

Il y eu un temps de latence avant que la foule ne se soulève d'un seul coup. Thomas osa jeter un regard sur ça gauche et aperçus la brune lui lancer un sourire compatissant avant de se mettre à crier avec les autres. Il était abasourdi, son sang pulsait dans ces tempes et l'alcool lui embrouillait les idées. La seule chose qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait se tirer d'ici et au plus vite. Inconsciemment il releva la tête pour apercevoir une des caméras de Winston et se mit à supplier pour que ces amis se soit aperçus de la situation.

-Gally, écoutes moi, c'est de la folie ! J'ai assez de sérum pour immuniser tout juste une personne la seule chose que tu vas faire c'est entraîner une émeute ! Ils vont tous s'entretuer pour rien !

-L'ignorance mène à la peur, la peur mène à la haine et la haine mène à la violence. Et nous on ne sait même plus qui on ait. Des scientifiques ? Des rats de laboratoires ? Des fontaines de sérum ? Tu peux pas nous en vouloir, la violence c'est tout se qui nous reste pour survivre.

-Gally, on a d'autre possibilité. On peut s'unir pour sortir d'ici.

-Toi qui dis avoir bossé dans les TRIALS, franchement, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personnes : on a aucune chance.

Gally repartit en ignorant les exclamations de Thomas. Les gens semblaient hurler de plus en plus fort, acclament toujours plus le blond. Le brun reconnu plusieurs de ces collègues, des amis, parfois juste des connaissances, la dame de l'accueil, un secrétaire ou une femme de ménage.

-Pitié, faites que…

Des coups de feu percèrent la foule. Les gens partaient se réfugier où ils pouvaient, hurlant de peur, bousculant tout le monde.

-Putain de merde mais tu veux quoi toi ? beugla Gally à couvert derrière moi.

-C'est lui que je veux.

Thomas croisa les yeux ambrés de Newt. Il avait une expression indéchiffrable. Il pointait son arme -surement celle de Fry- sur le blond.

-C'est ta petite pute c'est ça ? Tu vis tes derniers instants du coup tu te dis que tu vas en profiter, ricana-t-il.

-Si t'es jaloux trouves toi la tienne.

Newt recommença à avancer sans lâcher Gally du regard, toujours son arme au poing. Le blond recula par reflexe une fois que Newt arriva à sa hauteur.

-Putain Newt merci, je…

Thomas dégluti en recevant un coup dans la hanche, la respiration coupée. Le temps qu'il reprenne ces esprits Newt l'avait déjà empoigné par le cou avec son bras.

-Ta gueule. Que ce soit bien clair : son sérum c'est le mien et le premier qui bouge j'lui fait un troisième œil au milieu du front.

-Newt tu déconnes là ! Après tout ce qu'on a fait tu…

-Je t'ais dit de la fermer, connard. On a rien fait, j'me sers juste de ta gueule.

Le blond commença à reculer trainant Thomas sous son coude. Ils atteignirent le milieu de la salle quand Gally surgit de sa planque improvisée.

-T'es pas d'ici toi.

Newt senti sa mâchoire se contracter.

-Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

-Tu ne m'as pas tiré dessus tout à l'heure, donc soit t'es con, soit tu ne sais pas où tu as atterri. Je pencherai pour la deuxième option, et si t'es nouveau ici, tu ne sais pas où recharger ton arme…

Gally passa un bras dans son dos.

-…et comme tu ne tire toujours pas j'imagine que t'es à sec.

Il ouvrit le feu dans la salle. Newt plaqua Thomas à terre et vit des gens autour de lui tomber comme des mouches. Il prit quelques secondes pour délier les mains de Thomas et se remit sur pied.

-Putain mais depuis quand y a des médiums dans votre agence ?

Thomas rejoignit le blond en voyant Gally accourir à toute vitesse. Tout e monde s'écarta sur leur passage de peur de prendre une balle. Un instant, le brun crut apercevoir Maya au travers de la foule, puis se remit à courir plus vite. Newt prenait le chemin du bureau de Fry quand Thomas le bouscula dans un couloir opposé :

-On peut savoir ce que tu branles ? hurla-t-il

-J'ai pas revue Chuck depuis que l'autre est arrivé et je sais pas où il est ! Faut le retrouver !

-Chuck ? Mais il est revenu au bureau au moment où je suis partit ! Je l'ai laissé avec Minho !

Thomas acquiesça et fut soulager de savoir son ami en sécurité. Il jeta un regard derrière lui et vit avec effroi Gally recharger son arme, il se retourna précipitamment en entendant les premières balles fuser. Il attrapa Newt par la manche et le tira brusquement vers un escalier de secours. Ils atteignirent le second étage avant de bifurquer sur la gauche. Ils entendirent les pas de Gally raisonner dans la cage d'escalier, ils étaient essoufflés et Thomas avait l'impression que ces jambes devenaient de plus en plus lourdes. Newt sauta par-dessus un débris de mur que Thomas esquiva de justesse. Il releva la tête et aperçus le trou béant de l'explosion au-dessus de lui, ils étaient tout proche de l'escalier de service.

-Il ne nous tire plus dessus !

-Franchement je vais pas m'en plaindre !

Ils continuèrent de courir dans les escaliers sans prendre la peine de se retourner. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le couloir du bureau ils tapèrent un sprint avant de débouler en trombe dans la petite pièce sous le regard surpris de Winston.

-Eh ben, je sais pas après qui vous avez couru pour être essoufflé comme ça mais il devait être rapide, remarqua Fry.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant de répondre le temps de se calmer un peu.

-On courait pas après quelqu'un, s'époumona Thomas, c'est Gally qui nous suivait.

-Gally de la section méca ?

-Oui, mais il a arrêté de nous tirer dessus à un moment.

-Parce qu'en plus il est armé ?

-Oui.

Fry jeta un regard inquiet à Winston qui le lui rendit. Il laissa les deux autres reprendre leur respiration et leur proposa un peu d'eau.

-D'ailleurs Newt…commença Thomas.

-Hm ?

Newt reçus un coup dans l'estomac, il toussa violement pour s'empêcher de vomir.

-Oh la vache ! Chez moi on dit merci quand on se sauve la vie !

-Oui chez moi aussi, mais pas quand on me traite comme un chien.

-C'était une feinte abrutie, dit-il en se relevant.

-Oui mais ça justifie pas tout ce qui s'est passé depuis le début. Considère qu'on est quitte maintenant.

-Et ça se dit scientifique intelligent et mature.

-Vos gueules.

Tout le monde se figea. On venait de frapper à la porte. Fry se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée, saisissant une barre en métal au passage. L'atmosphère s'était considérablement alourdie et chacun étaient sue le qui-vive près à bondir en cas de danger.

-Bon les gars c'est pas qu'on se fait chier mais un peu quand même.

Newt reconnu instantanément la voix de Minho. Il dépassa Fry et ouvrit la porte au nouvel arrivant.

-Je me suis dit que vous auriez peut-être pas le temps d'aller faire les courses avec Thomas alors j'ai récupéré Chuck et on a fait nos emplettes, dit-il joyeusement.

Il sourit de toutes ces dents et déballa son sac à dos suivit de Chuck.

-Vous avez croisé personne dans les couloirs ?

-Non pourquoi ? On était censé trouver quelqu'un ?

Newt ne répondit pas et se contenta d'aller jeter un regard dans le couloir pendant que les autres s'organisaient pour la nourriture. Personne.

* * *

Mais regardez ce que nous avons là, est ce que cela ne serait pas le chapitre 7 que j'ai dût mettre bien un mois à écrire?

Eh bah si. A vrai dire je sais que je suis très en retard mais je me dis que ça valait la peine de prendre du retard parce que l'intrique commence à prendre un réel tournant- au début c'est pas du tout ce déroulement que vous auriez dût avoir-.

Mais sinon le voilà, et je suis plutôt fier de c'est petit passage qui doivent surement vous paraître anodins mais qui sont pourtant d'une importance capitale pour la suite. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et on se retrouve pour le prochain chapitre.

Salut.

Et joyeux Newt Day très en retard aussi!


	8. Chapter 8

Impossible de fermer l'œil. Les tours de garde s'enchainaient toutes les heures, c'était le tour de Fry.

-Tu devrais dormir Newt, demain on a du boulot.

Je me relevais doucement et allait le rejoindre près de la porte. Seul la lumière de sa torche me permettait de savoir où je marchais.

-Toi aussi tu devrais aller dormir tu as fait deux gardes cette nuit. Minho et moi on aurait pu s'en charger, chuchotais-je

Je le vis grimaçait. Evidemment que Minho et moi on aurait pas pu monter la garde, on est des résistants après tout.

-Désolé Newt, t'as l'air d'être réglo mais…, il semblait hésiter, écoute, très franchement je sais pas pourquoi vous restez avec nous avec ton pote et pour l'instant vous nous avez bien aidé, mais rien ne me dit qu''après vous allez pas juste nous descendre et vous barrez. Je ne peux pas prendre de risque, pour les autres.

-A vrai dire je sais pas pourquoi on reste avec vous non plus.

Je pris ma tête entre mes mains en soupirant, j'étais épuisé.

\- Je dois protéger Minho. Je n'ais pas été capable de le faire l'autre jour alors aujourd'hui je dois le protéger, mais je ne peux pas le faire seul.

On se tut tous les deux. Je ne savais plus où me mettre tandis que je reniflais piteusement.

-Quand tu parles de l'autre jour, tu parles du matin où tu nous as vu dans le couloir? repris le brun

-Ouais, soufflais-je, Minho et moi on se fait confiance, on a toujours était là l'un pour l'autre et quand je l'ais vu dans ce couloir et qu'il m'a vu aussi j'ai été incapable de bouger. Je pensais que vous l'aviez fait prisonnier et j'aurai dût venir le sauver… et j'ai dit à Thomas de ne pas bouger non plus au cas où on se ferait prendre.

-Je ne te connais pas vraiment Newt mais je pense pas que tu doives de flageller pour ça. Minho est sain et sauf alors passe à autre chose.

J'hochais lentement la tête. On resta dans le silence encore plusieurs minutes avant que je ne reparte me coucher, le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

-Allez ! Tout le monde debout !

Winston hurlait à tue-tête dans toute la pièce nous secouant tout à tour. J'entendis tout juste Chuck marmonner un « ta gueule tocard » pendant que je me levais. J'avais à peine réussi à dormir assez et à voir la tête des autres c'était pareil pour eux.

-Bon, commença Winston, hier on a réussi à récupérer assez de vivres pour environ une semaine et avec Fry on a un plan qui devrait nous permettre de nous mettre en sécurité. Seulement voilà, on est limité par deux choses: la nourriture et les armes.

-Pourquoi la nourriture ? demanda Thomas, on a juste à aller se resservir au réfectoire.

-Après le boxon que vous avez foutu toi et Newt si on se repointe on est sûr d'y passer cette fois.

-De rien d'avoir aidé, grognais-je.

-Donc on va s'organiser pour monter, continua-t-il en m'ignorant, et pour ça il nous faut la carte de Fry.

-Comment ça ?

-Avant le commencement du TRIALS j'était secrétaire et le huitième est un étage sécurisé auquel on accède avec un pass. Et qui dit pass dit accès restreint dit moins de risque de se faire tuer. Mais y a un problème: je l'ais pas avec moi.

Tout le monde se tut.

-D'accord donc si je résume la situation : on a une semaine pour trouver une carte d'accès qui représente littéralement le saint Graal de la sécurité ici, sinon soit on meurt de faim, d'une balle ennemie ou de BRAISE. Et en plus on a plus d'arme. Est-ce qu'il y a que moi qui voit où est le problème ? La situation paraissait tellement absurde en ce moment.

-Newt, c'est pas comme si on avait une autre solution,répondit Chuck. En plus, tout le monde n'a pas eu l'idée d'aller au huitième étage donc la carte est surement là où Fry l'a laissé.

J'hochais la tête peu convaincue. Mais il avait raison c'est pas comme si on avait une autre solution. Le problème maintenant restait l'accueil. On était au troisième étage et descendre les escaliers n'était pas ce qu'il y avait de plus compliqué. Mais se balader sans arme dans le bâtiment quand tout le monde veut nous tuer, ça s'était déjà plus complexe. On avait convenu que ni Thomas ni moi sortirait d'ici. Fry irait donc à l'accueil avec Chuck. Winston resterait ici pour gérer les caméras et Minho aussi en renfort.

-Reste le problème des armes. Sans armes ont est déjà mort, conclu Fry.

-Y a pas une recharge dans le bâtiment ? informa Thomas, quand Newt est venue me chercher Gally a parlé d'un endroit où on pourrait recharger des armes.

-Mais on a jamais mis ce système en place dans les autres TRIALS ?

-Nous peut être mais c'est sûrement une autre section qui s'en chargeait. Et vu que Gally a l'air au courant j'imagine que c'est la section méca ou sûrement celle de réapprovisionnement.

-Bon, ce qu'on va faire c'est que Chuck et moi on va prendre nos armes. Avec un peu de chance on tombera sur quelqu'un de la section.

-Je suis pas sûre qu'il vous dise où vous fournir, marmonna Minho.

-Alors on va le forcer, répondit Fry, ou en tout cas essayer.

Tout se mit en place très rapidement ensuite. Winston rebranchait quelques câbles, Minho campait devant la porte et Thomas et moi on ne savait plus où se mettre. Winston les avertie que le peu de caméras qu'il possédait ne couvraient pas cette partie de bâtiment donc ils allaient devoir être prudent. Fry acquiesça et s'élança dans le couloir, Chuck sur ces talons.

* * *

-Dis Fry ?

-Ouais ?

Fry et Chuck étaient partie depuis une bonne demi-heure maintenant et avaient atteint enfin le premier étage avec toute la discrétion dont ils étaient capable.

-J'vous ais entendu, hier, avec Newt. Et je te le demande maintenant qu'il n'y a plus personne: pourquoi est ce qu'ils restent avec nous.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? chuchota Fry

-Pas à moi Fry. Tu l'as dit hier on ne peut pas leur faire confiance.

Fry se remémora la discussion avec Newt hier soir. Et il ne pouvait nier que Chuck avait raison. Mais si on s'arrêtait là, alors ils devraient tous se séparer. Ils ne pouvaient faire confiance à personne quand il s'agissait de survivre. Fry ne répondit pas -et ne savais même pas si cette réflexion méritait un réponse- et se contenta de passer devant pour jeter un coup d'œil dans un couloir.

-On peu savoir ce que vous faîtes vous deux ?

Les deux concernés se retournèrent d'un bond pour croiser le regard d'un autre gars à quelques mètres.

-Oh putain Jasper, tu m'as fait flipper, soupira le brun.

-C'est toi Fry qui fais flipper à te tapir dans l'ombre comme ça, ricana l'autre.

Ledit Jasper salua chaleureusement le jeune homme. Un grand brun, une frange cachant son front et un sourire scotché aux lèvres. Et une cannette de bière à la main. Fry lui avait rendu son accolade tout en le présentant au plus jeune.

-Du coup tu m'as pas répondus, vous faîtes quoi toi et ton pote ?

Chuck lança un regard à Fry qui comprit très vite.

-On cherche des recharges d'arme.

-Ah vous aussi ? Décidément tout le monde se les arraches, déclara le brun hilare.

-Comment ça tout le monde? s'enquit Chuck

-Vous êtes aux moins le quatrième groupe à me le demander aujourd'hui, dit-il en buvant une gorgée de bière, allez, venez j'vous y emmène.

Et il partit en titubant dans la direction opposée. Les deux garçons hésitèrent quelques secondes avant de se lancer à sa suite. Jasper leur fit traverser tout l'étage tout en déblatérant sur les évènements de ces dix derniers jours. Fry et Chuck tiquèrent quand il commença à raconter l'altercation entre Gally, Thomas et « un blond sortit de nulle part ». Jasper, lui, avait survécu en marchandant des armes contre sa survie, ce qui c'était révélé plutôt efficace visiblement.

-Il s'arrête jamais de parler ton pote ?

-Et non. Et encore là il est bien, parce que quand il est vraiment torché c'est encore pire, ricana le brun.

-Ouais bon ça va, j'ai l'alcool joyeux c'est pas ma faute.

-Non mec, t'as l'alcool chiant.

-En attendant le chiant il te sert toutes tes recharges sur un plateau d'argent. C'est pas beau ça ?

Jasper sortit une clef de sa poche et ouvrit un placard sur leur gauche. Fry et Chuck entrèrent en premier et Jasper sur leurs talons. Il ferma derrière eux et repassa devant les deux autres pour ouvrir une immense armoire qui devait bien faire toute la longueur du mur.

-Alors c'est là que toutes les armes étaient planquées ? Eh bah putain dire qu'on passait devant tous les jours alors qu'il y a littéralement de quoi faire sauter le bâtiment.

Les étagères débordaient d'armes, de recharges et d'outils. Tout était trié selon le calibre avec une étiquette pour chaque sorte de flingue. Chuck commença par recharger son arme avant de se diriger vers les plus gros calibres.

-On a vraiment eu de la chance de tomber sur toi, mon pote. Sinon je sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait à se balader à couvert sans armes.

-T'inquiète c'est normal. Et puis t'as l'embarras du choix donc sers-toi, sourit-il.

Fry commença lui aussi à se servir dans les étagères avant que Jasper ne leur propose une bière. Les deux garçons hésitèrent quelques secondes avant de se servir eux aussi. Les heures défilaient sans qu'aucun ne s'en aperçoivent jusqu'à ce que Fry déclare qu'ils devraient y aller. Chuck et lui chargèrent leur sac et s'apprêtaient à partir quand:

-Ah oui, Jasper? Celui-ci releva la tête, y a juste un truc que je me demande depuis tout à l'heure...

-C'est quoi?

-Tu nous as bien dit que plusieurs groupes étaient passé avant nous non?

-Ouais et ?

Fry se tut quelques instants:

-Alors comment ça se fait qu'il reste autant de flingues?

Un déclic retentit dans la pièce. Le cran de sécurité d'une arme. Pointée sur Fry.

-T'aurais pas pu de contenter de prendre ton arme et de te casser d'ici Fry ?

-Wow Jasper qu'est ce que tu fous là ? s'exclama Chuck en accourant vers les deux garçons.

-Toi tu bouges pas le gros tas ok ! Ou c'est lui qui prend tout !

Chuck recula instinctivement en jetant un œil à Fry. La tension était palpable et aucun des deux ne savaient comment se sortir de là.

-Jasper qu'est ce qui se passe ? commença Fry.

-Ta gueule connard ! J't'ais dit de la fermer ! Putain j'y était presque… presque !

-Jasper de quoi tu parles ?

-Mais des armes ducon ! Avec ces explosifs j'aurais pu m'en sortir !

Chuck fronça les sourcils d'incompréhension, quand Jasper lui indiqua des étagères beaucoup plus hautes : des blocs de C4, des câbles, des pièces détachées d'armes.

-Tu...tu fabriques des bombes dans les armes? chuchota Chuck plus pour lui-même.

-Avec ça j'ai plus cas distribuer mes armes pour qu'elles explosent aux nez de leur proprio. Alors bien sur c'est au stade expérimental donc s'est des petites explosions mais juste assez fortes pour qu'on me laisse tranquille.

Il était fou. Complétement fou. Il riait à tue-tête en jouant avec son arme la faisant passer d'une main à l'autre.

-Vous connaissez le dicton « pas de bras pas de chocolat » ? Bah là c'est pareil sauf que c'est « pas de bras pas de sérum »! et il repartie dans un fou rire.

Chuck n'attendit pas plus longtemps et balança le canon de son arme sur la tempe de Jasper qui s'écroula au sol avec Fry. Le garçon se dégagea de son emprise et le roua de coup. Jasper réussi à peine à le frapper au visage mais ce fut suffisant pour se reculer de son assaillant. Il attrapa une barre de fer et l'abattit sur la hanche du brun qui grogna de douleur.

-Personne ne me tuera ! Même pas toi Fry !

Il balança la barre plus loin et s'enfuit par la porte derrière lui. Chuck tenta de le rattraper mais l'autre garçon l'en empêcha.

-On a tout ce qu'il nous faut ici, autant ne pas perdre de temps.

Le plus jeune acquiesça et rempli son sac d'explosif. Il tenta de réconforter Fry qui se mura dans le silence. Une fois finit ils repartirent dans le couloir dans un silence de mort. Ils descendirent le dernier escalier beaucoup plus rapidement que précédemment et rejoignirent le hall d'accueil. Fry donna quelques instruction à Chuck pour savoir où chercher et repartit lui-même fouiller son bureau.

-Fry..., commença timidement le brun.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-Il n'y a plus rien ici, continua t-il.

-Ici non plus, dit-il en soupirant.

-Ca veut dire que quelqu'un a déjà prit la carte...

-Et donc qu'on a plus rien pour se protéger.

* * *

Qui veut me tuer? Allez-y c'est ouvert.

Je m'excuse pour ces longues semaines d'absences surtout pour vous servir un chapitre comme celui-là, j'ai plusieurs examens cette année et ça devient difficile de suivre un rythme de parution acceptable. C'est pourquoi je relance ma demande: est ce qu'il y aurait des béta-lecteurs/lectrices qui accepteraient de m'aider? J'ai déjà tout le déroulement de l'histoire et la fin aussi mais l'écriture reste un talent que je ne métrise pas très bien.

Pour ce qui est de mon autre fic-début de fic- j'ai également toute l'histoire et je ne vais sûrement pas tarder à vous poster le premier chapitre.

En attendant, on -enfin le peu de gens ici-  
se retrouve pour la suite.


End file.
